<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>» Echo kom Azgeda |Enemies to lovers| by fxlminare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399289">» Echo kom Azgeda |Enemies to lovers|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare'>fxlminare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE 100 COLLECTION [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azgeda, Echo Kom Azgeda - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Headcanon, my girl deserves more love, the ring - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>enemies to lovers </b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE 100 COLLECTION [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>» Echo kom Azgeda |Enemies to lovers|</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>a/n:</b> my favorite Grounder, bby panda that deserves so much love and content🤍</p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><ul>
<li>Echo, for you, had always been that Grounder that was the representation of all you hated: a cold-hearted follower that’d do just about anything for her people.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>For her, you were just a face in the crowd, having bigger fish to fry, not even knowing your name.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You despised her like you did every other Grounder out there.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>She despised you like she did every other non-Azgeda out there.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Before the bunker closed, you decided to go with Bellamy to look for Raven because you just couldn’t leave her behind, knowing you could go help her, bring your friend home with you.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>On the journey, you were attacked by Grounders trying to steal your anti-radiation suits.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Echo came to aid you just in time, but not out of the goodness of her heart.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“I just saved your lives, I hope you can repay the favor.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You were quick to disagree, why bring the heartless spy who had tried to kill you so many times?</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>But Bellamy had a heart and so did the rest, so she ended up joining you on your way to the lab.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>It was annoying but you had other worries, like running into the lab as soon as you got there, looking for Raven, hugging her as soon as you saw her, saying you were not going to leave her behind.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Then, the whole problem of going to space came around and you were almost convinced you were going to die.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Surprising you, Echo shared her bottle of oxygen with you and Raven once your own gave up and, for just that second, you thought she wasn’t so bad.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>But, as you came back to your senses, you were sure that was the lack of oxygen getting to your head.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“Hey, thanks for that.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Raven thanked her as you laid there together, Echo simply nodding and closing her eyes, resting against the wall opposite to yours.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>The first year in the Ring was… weird. Not for you, but mainly for Emori and Echo.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You found yourself trying to make the transition easier for them. Why? Because, as it turns out, you weren’t heartless either; you understood the emotions going on in them from when you landed on Earth: excitement, fear, happiness, and stress… You could do better.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Echo was also having a hard time immersing in the group, always the odd one out and, as the months passed, you started to feel bad for her. You… pitied her.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“Should we ask Echo?”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Raven looked at you like she had seen a ghost.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“You want to mingle with Echo?” “I’m not a monster, Raven, please; I’m trying to be the bigger person.” “She’s not so bad.” “You’ve been working with her?” “I work with all of you, don’t get jealous.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>From that time onward, Echo became a real part of the group.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You had no clue, but you asking her to join you on that little task had meant more to Echo than she was ready to admit.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>She was like a ghost, a shadow, she was aware but she wasn’t sure how to… start a conversation with any of you; she wanted to belong, but she didn’t know how... she only knew what Queen Nia said and she was realizing all that was wrong. She wanted to change, be better.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You still clashed from time to time, tho, that didn’t change immediately.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“I’m not the one that can’t follow basic instructions.” “That’s because you don’t even listen to them.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Of course, training helped with that build up tension; you both let out your anger there but you ended up annoyed as she always made you land on the mat, no matter how hard you tried. It was infuriating. She knew it, you knew it.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“Come on, Y/N, you’re getting better.” “Not in the mood to fight, Echo.” “I’m trying to pay you a compliment.” “You know what would be a nice compliment? You landing flat on your face.” “Not so fast.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You had made it your mission in life to get Echo on her ass and Raven was having the time of her life watching you fail time after time.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Raven had realized there was some type of tension between you two, not completely sure yet where it was going, but she knew it was there.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>She, Raven, was the first to see the change between you two from almost mortal enemies to people who could live together in a closed space.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“How you feeling?” “After making Y/N land on her ass? I’m great.” “I meant in general, living up here.” “It’s getting better. I could never thank you enough for all the help.” “And Y/N.” “And Y/N.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>As you reached the third year mark, the group was as tight as it could get, Echo included, everyone finally having warmed up to each other. You were your own little family. Almost. But you were certainly all friends now.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“Come on, Y/N, you can do better than that.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You had soon fallen into this teasing vicious cycle with Echo. She’ll get on your nerves when training, exhibiting how good she was. You’ll get back at her when working around the ship and following Raven’s orders for you had been doing that for a solid year before you had to get to the Ring.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>By the fourth year mark, you were almost inseparable.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You had your meals together, training together, and were only truly apart when one of you was out of the ship with Raven or during the nights.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>When you thought about it, you laughed together at how at odds you used to be.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“Remember that first month? How you looked at me like you were going to kill me?” “I still do think like that from time to time.” “Okay, Y/N, drop it.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You had movie nights, Raven having found an old projector and movies in an old computer, fixing it like only she could.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>During the last one, the couples had turned it down because well… time alone. So it was just you two and Raven and Bellamy.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Bellamy had also warmed up to Echo, but he was always counting days, which was the last thing you all wanted. You all knew you still had time up there so counting days would drive you crazy.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“Bellamy, shut up; you’re in a mood, we get it, but some of us want to watch the movie.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You shoved him to the side playfully; he was a good friend but he had decided closing down was better than opening up to the group like Raven, Echo and you had done.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“Okay, fine, girls night then.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You watched him go, carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“I’ll check on him.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Raven stood up and went after him, leaving you two alone, wondering if you should keep watching the movie or leave it for another day. You were tired but you were already half-way through it and Echo was invested so you decided to stay.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Of course, you fell asleep, your head eventually on Echo’s lap and she mindlessly ran her fingers down your arm, only realizing she was doing so when the movie stopped.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“What’s happening?”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Echo was confused, looking down at you, a warm feeling in her chest as she ran her eyes over your body, finding herself looking at your parted lips, wondering…</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<em>“Hey, Y/N.” “Mmm?” “The movie is over.” “I know, I know.” “You do?” </em>-Echo chuckled-<em> “How was the end.” “Good.”</em>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>She started laughing as you sat straight, yawning and stretching, eyeing her, wondering what had happened.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>She pulled you up with her, finding yourself staring at her before she moved your arm over her shoulders to help you towards your room. You were sleepy and confused, not knowing why you had found yourself thinking of how cute Echo was and not in the ‘my friend is hot’ way but in the other way.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You decided it was the tiredness, getting to your room and wishing Echo goodnight, looking back at her as she left, her eyes landed on you as she looked back at you before turning the corner.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Weird, uncharted feelings going around.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“So… is Y/N interested in anyone?”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Echo had soon realized what she felt, not really having experienced it before but really excited about it; she decided to talk to Raven for she knew she was your closest friend in the group.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<em>“Oh, oh, oh.”</em> -Raven had caught up, just like she always did- <em>“You caught feelings.” “That’s not what I asked, Raven.” “Well, considering the options are Bellamy, me, you, and whatever she could find in the ship, I’d say your options look good.” “I don’t even wanna know what that last thing means.” “Oh, you’ll figure it out.”</em>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>As for you, you were trying to decide if you liked Echo or just thought she was really hot, trying to decide if what you wanted was a physical relationship or a romantic one. You weren’t sure if Echo would be up for either of them. You weren’t even sure Echo was attracted to women.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>That’s were Raven came in, to assist you both, unbeknownst to either of you; she’d drop comments about how Echo thought x thing about a woman was hot and reminded Echo that you were, in fact, attracted to women, in case it wasn’t clear by then.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Looking from the outside, it was funny seeing you both drop hints and fail to catch the other’s. Raven had a lot of fun. Bellamy had caught up too, wondering how long it’d take you both to finally sleep together.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“Up for training?” “I always am.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You had been going back and forth for a solid month, both of you thinking the other felt it too but also too scared to just… do something about it.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>So you went to the gym to train, just enjoying each other’s company.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“Today’s the day, I can feel it.” “You say that every day, Y/N.” “I mean, one day I’ll be right.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>And, you were finally right, that was the day; the day for a lot of things to happen.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Echo found herself distracted but not in a bad way, just because she kept thinking of how hard it could actually be to ask you out.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You were decided to force her on her back, playing with the idea of being on top of her just because you could.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You couldn’t believe it when you did it, having Echo on the floor, trapping her arms with your legs so she couldn’t move, Echo in shock too.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<em>“I did it!”</em> -you threw your hands in the air- <em>“Told you!”</em>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Echo found herself not annoyed or angry but smiling as she watched your radiant face. She wanted to kiss your happy face.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“Okay, you win, Y/N.” “You didn’t let me, did you?” “I did not.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You nodded satisfied, looking down at her, freeing her arms but not moving from over her, just… your eyes on hers, your hands to the sides of her face, licking your lips as your heart beat faster but not because of the sparring.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“Y/N… I…” “I really want to kiss you right now.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You surprised even yourself as the blunt statement came out of your lips, Echo was shocked too but also thrilled because she was feeling that way too.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<em>“Well, what are you waiting for?”</em> -she chuckled, moving her hands to your legs- <em>“You’re the one on top.” “Really?”</em>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Echo rolled her eyes, moving her hands to your neck, and pulling you down, you giving in and closing your eyes, your lips meeting and you felt the butterflies in your stomach even harder than before.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Before you knew it, Echo forced you on your back, straddling your hips and kissing you again, hungrier this time, your hands moving to her neck, not wanting her to move away.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>It was good the rest were busy or they’d have run into a show of power play, both of you trying to be on top as your mouth devoured each others'.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Once you both were out of breath, you were on your back, Echo resting her forehead over yours as you ran your hands over her thighs. It was so much better than either of you had dreamed of.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“Echo, I… there’s something you need to know.” “Yeah, we need to talk.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>She moved from you, helping you up, both of you walking somewhere you knew the rest for sure wouldn’t bother you, sitting on the window together, you having been running your fingers over your lips, still unable to believe you had done that.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>But you had to talk, you didn’t want this to just be physical. Neither did Echo.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“I can’t believe we’ve done that.” “I’ve been wanting to do it for a while.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You eyed her, surprised at her confusion, but smiling knowing at least the mutual attraction was there.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>“I’m really attracted to you, but I don’t want this to be just… physical, Echo.” “That’s a relief because neither do I.”</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You smiled, biting your lower lip as you faced her completely, smiling like a little kid during their birthday, seeing the smile on Echo’s lips too.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>She pulled you to her, making you sit on her lap and taking your face on her hands, running her thumbs over your cheeks before she kissed you.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>It was surreal, it felt like a dream, but so much better because you knew it was real; she was there, you were there and it was all alright.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You decided to take it one day at a time, not rush into anything but also aware of the mutual, almost painful, attraction.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>The rest weren’t too surprised, especially not Raven.</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<em>“Welcome to the couple team.”</em> -Monty high-fived you as you sat for dinner- <em>“I’m so glad our room is opposite to yours in his big ship.” “Monty!”</em>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>You both laughed, knowing exactly where he was going.</li>
<li>This was the beginning of a new chapter in your lives. Hopefully, the happiest one.</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>⇣Catch you in the comments; leave me some feedback⇣</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>